Love Confession - OptimusXTrojan
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Trojan has developed feelings for a certain Prime, but he doesn't think he would be interested in a casual mech like him. But he finds out he was wrong about his assumption


**Author's note**: I wanted Ironhide's Sire Trojan to fall in love with Optimus because they have the same personality, anyway enjoy! =D

Loosely related to 'Love Confession – IronhideXRatchet' and a sequel to 'Getting to know you'.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

"_Love_" Emotions through the Bond.

**Warnings** – Slash, Swearing and Spark merging.

"_I haven't felt this way in a long time_" Trojan thought as he leant against the hanger outside "_but why him? He wouldn't like a casual mech like me_" he sighed as he put a hand to his head, he had developed feelings for _Optimus Prime_. He tried to ignore the feelings but they just kept on growing every time he saw him, he loved everything about the mech. He was strong handsome and calm in any situation, according to his son Ironhide he has never gotten mad at anyone. He was the same! He was calm in any situation and never got angry.

"**Sire?**" a deep gruff voice suddenly said making the dark blue mech jump, he looked to his left and saw Ironhide.

"**How long have you been there 'Hide?**" he asked putting a hand to his chest.

'Hide shrugged "**I just came out here to see if you were alright**" he replied.

"**Well next time don't sneak up on me**" Trojan grumbled "**I'm an old mech y'know**"

The black mech chuckled "**Sorry**" he replied then crossed his arms over his chest "**but seriously somethin's up with ya**"

The dark blue mech sighed "**It's nothin' 'Hide**" he replied.

Ironhide gave him a look "**Sire**" he replied.

Trojan sighed "**It's...difficult 'Hide**" he said looking away.

'Hide put an arm round his Sire "**Well we're family**" he replied "**and we look out for each other, so tell me what's up**"

The dark blue mech sighed, he knew his son and Optimus have been friends since before the war broke out on Cybertron. And he also knew that his son had a Bondmate himself so he might be able to give him advice, he looked at his son who was waiting patiently for an answer "**Well**" he replied finally "**I...have...err...'feelings' for someone**"

Ironhide smiled "**That's great**" he replied "**you disserve a Bondmate, you haven't had one since you split with Carrier**"

Trojan smiled slightly "**I know**" he said then sighed "**but the problem is 'Hide, I'm a casual mech and I doubt he'll like someone like me**"

'Hide smirked, he knew straight away who is Sire was talking about "**You're in love with Optimus aren't ya**" he replied.

The dark blue mech looked surprised "**How'd ya know?**" he asked.

"**Because when you described yerself as a 'casual mech'**" the black mech replied "**I knew who you were talkin' about**"

"**But it's true though 'Hide**" Trojan replied "**I am a casual mech, Optimus is a Prime for God sake**"

Ironhide smiled "**Let me ask ya this**" he said "**if Prime valued his title more, do ya think he would've made friends with me?**"

That made the dark blue mech think, his son was right. If Optimus valued his title more, he wouldn't have made friends with 'Hide and he's a casual mech like him.

The old warrior saw the look on his Sire's face and smiled "**See?**" he replied "**even though Optimus is a Prime, he values his friends and eventually lover**" he winked his good optic "**more than his title, the humans have a saying 'don't judge a book-**"

"**By their cover**" Trojan finished with a smile "**in other words, don't judge Optimus because of his title and talk to him to see the mech underneath**"

Ironhide gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder "**Exactly**" he replied with a smile "**so go in there and talk, and you'll find that he might feel the same about you**"

The dark blue mech smiled "**Alright I will**" he replied "**thanks 'Hide**"

'Hide smiled "**Yer welcome**" he replied.

"**You've become wiser in yer old age**" Trojan joked.

The black mech gave him a mock glare and playfully swatted his shoulder "**Shut the f**k up and go confess yer feelings to Prime**" he replied with a smirk.

The dark blue mech laughed and straightened up from the side of the hanger "**Yes sir**" he joked earning him a playful swat around the helm from his son, he laughed again "**see ya 'Hide**" he walked towards the hanger.

Ironhide chuckled shaking his helm, then he felt a pair of familiar arms snake round his midsection.

"**That was some good advice 'Hide**" Ratchet said having to be on the balls of his feet so he could have his head beside his Bondmate's.

'Hide chuckled and turned round "**When it comes to fallin' in love with someone**" he replied snaking his own arms round his 'Mate's midsection "**I'm the right mech to come to**"

The Medic chuckled then went onto the balls of his feet again and kisses his Bondmate's lip plates "**But I'm the one who gives the 'special treatment'**" he said with a smirk.

The black mech smirked and picked his 'Mate up bridal style "**Yes you do**" he replied "**I'll always be first in line**"

Ratchet laughed and wrapped his arms round his Bondmate's neck.

Ironhide chuckled then jogged to the clearing.

Trojan walked slowly up to Optimus' office "_C'mon Trojan_" he thought "_just talk to him casually then confess my feelings_" he arrived outside the office and took a deep breath, then straightening up and knocked the door.

Optimus looked up from his datapad "**Come in!**" he called.

The door slid open and the Prime's Spark fluttered when he saw Trojan walk in, over time he had developed feelings for him. But he was too scared to admit them as he doubted that he would be interested in a mech like him "**Hello Trojan**" he greeted with a smile.

The dark blue mech's Spark fluttered "**Hey Optimus**" he replied sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"_Primus that voice_" the Prime thought then said "**how are you today?**"

"**I'm good**" Trojan replied "**did some shootin' with 'Hide a few hours ago, we drew**"

The red and blue mech nodded "**Well you are both Weapons Specialists**" he replied then chuckled.

The dark blue mech chuckled "**That's true**" he said "**but 'Hide has had **_**way**_** more practice than I have**" he smirked "**I think he's loosin' his touch**"

Optimus had to laugh making Trojan's Spark flutter "_Primus that laugh_" he thought.

"**Don't let Ironhide hear you say that**" the Prime replied.

"**I'm not bothered if he does**" Trojan replied with a smirk "**besides, he's rather 'busy' right now**" he could feel alot of _Arousal_ from his son and knew he and his Bondmate were having some 'fun'.

The Prime chuckled and shook his helm.

The two were quiet for a few minutes, both were secretly admiring each other but neither of them had the courage to make the first step.

Finally after two whole minutes Trojan sighed "**Optimus**" he said "**I've gotta tell ya somethin'**"

Optimus nodded, even though he looked calm on the outside his Spark was pounding.

The dark blue mech cleared his vocals "**Well...um...I**" he struggled for words and sighed "**Primus this is hard, how did 'Hide do this?**" he looked at the Prime again "**frag it**" he stood up then got onto Optimus' desk on all fours "**there's a much easier way for me to tell ya**"

The red and blue mech could only nod, he was both surprised and aroused.

"**The humans have a saying that I quite like**" Trojan continued as he crawled forwards a little "**and it'll definitely help in this case**" he leaned in so his head was inches from Optimus' "**actions speak louder than words**"

Before the Prime could say anything his optics widened when he felt metal lips touch his, Trojan was kissing him! And it was a Spark-felt kiss as well.

When they broke away the dark blue mech looked Optimus in the optics "**I love ya Optimus**" he said softly "**I can't ignore these feelings anymore, it's drivin' me insane**"

When the Prime found his voice again he whispered "**I love you too**"

Trojan was surprised "**You do?**" he asked.

The red and blue mech smiled "**I do**" he replied "**I have had these feelings for a while myself, but I feared that you wouldn't be interested in a mech like me**" he shrugged a little "**because I'm a Prime**"

The dark blue mech chuckled and sat on Optimus' desk "**I feared you wouldn't be interested in me either**" he replied "**because I'm not a Prime, I'm just a casual mech**" he smiled "**I spoke to 'Hide before I came here, and he said that you value yer friends more than yer title**"

The Prime smiled "**I do**" he said "**if I did I wouldn't have made friends with Ironhide, or fell in love with you**"

Trojan smiled "**If 'Hide had never introduced me to ya all those years ago**" he replied "**I'd have never met ya**" he leaned forward again "**and I'd have never fallen in love with ya when me and 'Steel were brought back**"

Optimus smiled then leaned forwards and kissed his future Bondmate.

The dark blue mech put his arms round the Prime's neck and deepened the kiss.

The red and blue mech put his arms round Trojan's midsection.

When they broke the kiss for air Trojan said "**Will you be my Bondmate Optimus?**"

Optimus smiled "**Of course I will**" he replied.

The dark blue mech smiled then shifted so he was lying on the Prime's desk.

Optimus smiled and got on top of his future Bondmate, he sat on his legs and leaned forwards.

Trojan smiled then opened his chest plates revealing his red beating Spark, his life force.

The Prime opened his own chest plates to reveal his icy blue beating Spark "**Are you ready?**" he asked.

The dark blue mech smiled, his red optics showed love and trust "**Ready**" he whispered.

The red and blue mech smiled then leaned down and their Sparks touched, a lifelong bond started to form between them.

The two Bondmates shouted out as overload hit them.

A minute later Trojan and Optimus came back online, the Prime propped himself up and closed his chest plates.

The dark blue mech closed his own chest plates and smiled "**I love ya**" he whispered putting a hand on his 'Mate's cheek plate.

Optimus smiled "**I love you too**" he replied softly then smirked.

Trojan looked puzzled "**What?**" he asked.

"**Did you know that you're my first Bondmate?**" the Prime asked.

The dark blue mech at first looked surprised then smiled "**No**" he replied then put his arms round his Bondmate's neck "**but that means I'm the right Bondmate for ya**" he gently tugged him down "**c'mere you**"

The red and blue mech chuckled then lay down on top of his 'Mate, he rested his head between his shoulder and neck and kissed his jaw.

Trojan smiled and kissed his Bondmate's helm and the two were silent again, this time a comfortable one and no words were needed to be said.

**The End**

Next up will be Steelhide and Que confessing their feelings for each other! =D

Be sure to review!


End file.
